One More Thing
by snowbear96
Summary: Ginny returns home after Hogwarts and Harry has a surprise for her.
1. Prologue and Surprise

Prologue

It was the summer after Ginny's last year at Hogwarts. For once it had been a peaceful year, long but peaceful. That was because Harry has defeated and killed Voldemort in his seventh year, Ginny's sixth. They has spent most of Harry sixth year 'dancing' around each other before their relationship blossomed during the Easter holidays.

Bill was still working in Egypt and Charlie was in Romania. Ron and Hermione both had jobs in the ministry, the department of magical games and sports and the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. They had also been married for nearly a year and had a house near the ministry. Also Mr Weasley was now Minster of Magic and Harry was finally happy because be was training to be an auror. Also after Hogwarts, the Burrow has always been Harry's 'real' home. After leaving the Dursley's even though Harry had his own flat in Diagon Ally was nice, it wasn't quite the same as staying at the Burrow.

Chapter One: Surprise

"Don't look at me like that,"  
Harry said, laughing at the innocent expression on Ginny's face.

"What?"  
she asked as Harry continued to laugh as Ginny attempted to hide the 3 pairs of Harry's socks she had behind her back.

"I've been here for 20 minutes and you're already taking my socks!"

"That's right,"  
she replied grinning, Ginny walked across the room to Harry as she spoke:

"I would have done it sooner, but I was too busy saying 'hello'."

With the final word their lips met.

As they broke apart Harry stepped back and drew his wand. He flicked it and, out of nowhere, Ginny's favourite song began to play, their song.  
"One more thing,"   
Harry said,   
"you can't keep on stealing my socks."

_You're the kind of friend  
Who always bends when I'm broken  
Like, remember when  
You took my heart and put it  
Back together again  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why I'm through  
I've met someone new  
He's just like you_

Harry flicked his wand again and the room turned dark as night but for the forty or so candles that had appeared.  
"What are you doing?"  
Ginny asked in a confused voice. Harry moved forward again so she could see him. Harry took her left hand in his and knelt down on one knee, pulling out a ring box. He looked straight into Ginny's eyes and said. 

"Ginny Weasley, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears and in a small voice she said,  
"yes."  
She pulled Harry to his feet and into a hug. When the broke apart Harry pulled the ring from the box and placed it on Ginny's ring finger.

"Three diamonds,"   
he said.  
"One for the past, the present and the future."   
Tears of joy began to roll down both their cheeks as they kissed. They had forgotten all about Ginny's hunt for socks.

_You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that  
You're not the guy  
'cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate  
You_

You're the kind of guy  
Whose hands in mine  
Send shivers up and down my spine  
I want to do to you  
What you do to me  
You're the kind of guy  
That blows my mind  
And now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't I see?

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that  
You're not the guy  
'cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate  
You

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that  
You're not the guy

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that  
You're not the guy  
'cause I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate  
You

You're it  
You're the ultimate  
You


	2. The Announcement

Chapter Two: The Announcement

In the early evening Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Hermione and Ginny were setting the tables out side for dinner. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, Mr Weasley hadn't returned from the ministry yet and Percy had stopped at home to pick up Penelope and baby Katharine. Harry and Ginny had been more inseparable than usual through out the day and Ginny had kept the engagement ring hidden. They were going to announce their impending marriage that evening at dinner.

Mrs Weasley rushed out of the kitchen levitating an array of dishes behind her, and set each one down with a thump on the table. Mr Weasley appeared in the kitchen looking tried but happy and came out into the garden to help. Before long everything was ready and the tables were groaning with the weight of all the food. When Percy, Penelope and Katharine then arrived her uncles Fred and George carried Katharine away, almost instantly. Percy muttered something about 'bad influence' but Penelope just laughed and joined everyone else in the garden.

Once everyone was seated round the table and were about to start when Harry cleared his throat in a nervous way and stood up, pulling Ginny with him. Everyone looked at them and Harry blushed. Ginny grinned at her family, feeling happier than ever before. Harry said in a quiet voice,  
"we've got an announcement to make."  
Ginny squeezed his hand in a reassuring way. In a slightly louder voice he said.   
"We're getting married."  
There was a collective gasp of surprise and Mrs Weasley began to cry happily. Harry and Ginny sat down again and Ron stared at Harry in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
He asked looking a little annoyed. Ginny laughed at his expression and said,  
"Because Harry only asked me today."  
She blushed as Harry kissed her, in front of her whole family. There were wolf whistles from Fred and George.  
"I think this calls for champagne!"  
Mr Weasley said and summoned two bottles into the garden. Glasses were poured for everyone and joyful chatter began but George cleared his throat, and stood up.  
"I'd like to purpose a toast. To Harry and Ginny,"  
George said in a serious voice. Everyone cheered in approval and drank to their health.

After the meal had finished, Ginny and Harry were walking around the garden. Ron and Hermione stood over by a large tree and as Harry and Ginny approached them, Ginny called Hermione over to her and Harry jogged across to Ron.  
"Congratulations,"  
Ron said and pulled Harry into a hug. When they broke apart, Harry asked in a timid voice:  
"Will you be by best man?"  
Ron looked very pleased and said in a rush,  
"I'd be delighted."  
Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny stood close, in quiet conversation.   
"You're my best female friend Hermione and I'd like you to be my maid of honour."  
Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Of course I will."   
The two women grinned at each other.  



	3. The Wedding

Chapter Three: The Wedding

Almost a year to the day since the beginning of their engagement, Harry stood in the warm summer sun in the garden of the Burrow. Family, friends from both work and Hogwarts stood on either side of the aisle. Ginny stood in front of the mirror in her old room and surveyed her wedding dress. It was a long ivory gown in a simple style with the skirt cut on the bias. Thin straps of the same ivory had small pearls sewn on. For jewellery Ginny had on a pair of pearl earrings that had been Mrs Weasley's when she was young; something old, a necklace of a short silver chain and a cluster of blue sapphires; for her something blue. Finally the flowers in her hair were from the garden; as something borrowed and silver coloured shoes Ginny wore were her; something new.

Hermione knocked on the door and entered carrying Ginny's vale. She placed it and fixed it on Ginny's head then stepped back and smiled at her friend.  
"You look wonderful,"  
Hermione said.  
"It's all thanks to you,"  
Ginny replied,   
"I could never have finished the arrangements if it hadn't been for your help."  
Mr Weasley knocked on the door,   
"It's time."   
Ginny gave a contented sigh and smoothed down her dress. Hermione handed her the bouquet of the same flowers as her headdress. Then followed Ginny out of the room, picking up her own bouquet as she left.

Down in the garden Harry was pale but smiling and Ron had given up trying to convince Harry that everything was perfect and that there wasn't any sign of rain. The wedding march began and everyone stood. Harry turned around to face Ginny, Mr Weasley and Hermione and was amazed to see that Ginny looked more beautiful than Harry had ever seen her.

It had been Ginny's idea to have a muggle style wedding and Harry had no objections. He had sent an invitation to Mrs Figg but not to the Dursley's because he didn't want to see his relatives again. Harry's only problem with the guest list was that Sirius wasn't on it, it was all very well Remus being there but it wasn't quite the same as his godfather. Three years later, Harry was still silently grieving for Sirius.

Ginny reached in end of the aisle and they began the marriage ceremony. When they reached the vows, Harry started first.  
"Ginny, I love you and I would live and die for you. I don't know how I could survive without you in my life and I would do anything for you. I Harry Potter take thee Ginevra Weasley to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse. For richer, for poorer in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish until death do us part."

Ginny and Harry clasped hands and she then spoke.  
"Harry Potter, I love you and have for as long as I have known you. I don't want to know what my life would be like without you. I Ginevra Weasley take thee Harry Potter to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse. For richer, for poorer in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish until death do us part."

Dumbeldore smiled his twinkling smile down at them.  
"Now that you have made you vows I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Harry and Ginny grinned at each other then kissed tenderly not minding all the people around. They stood in their own happy world, oblivious to everything and everyone around them as they kissed.

THE END


End file.
